Together for the Second Chance
by suzakunotennyo
Summary: Miaka n Taka are now living their normal life in Tokyo. But what happens when the suzaku warriors are reborn there? will miaka be able to hold on to her loyalty to taka or will she end up with one of the other suzaku warriors?Lemon on later chapters R
1. Prologue

Diclaimer: I don not own..and will not own the characters of Fushigi Yuugi…these characters are Yuu Watase's. nn

One more thing…..Taka and Miaka doesn't have a baby here…yet. Nn

**Suzakunotennyo: Hehehehe..this is my first fanfic of fushigi yuugi…to be posted in deviantart as well in **

**I was a hentai fanfic maker for the last 3 years so expect to have lemony thingy on later chapters. Ü as for now….**

The Prologue 

"We'll se each other again…someday"

His frown turned into a warm smile. "Yeah.Someday."

**5 years later…**

"Oniichan! Hanashite!" Miaka shrieked. Her older brother, Keisuke, was carrying her as they were heading towards her apartment.

"You little brat! Stop shrieking! It's destroying my eardrums!" Keisuke replied as he tried to tickle her sister.

Yes. This was the first year of Taka's leaving for China. Miaka had to stay because it was part of Taka's job to secure his wife. Miaka agreed with it because China's just a few hours away from Japan. Besides, it was for Taka's sake. It was for their future's sake.

"Ne, Oniichan, I wonder if Taka's ok right now" Miaka suddenly asked. Keisuke raised his hands and placed them under his neck. "Of course! Taka can take care of himself! It's you who should be watched and taken care of.."

They finally reached Miaka's apartment. She turned to Keisuke and smiled.

"Arigatou for coming with me, oniichan."

"No prob. Ja, I have to meet up with Tetsuya..fast!" he stopped, then smirked. "Got the newest porn magazine!" he exclaimed.

Miaka glared at her brother. "You sukebe!" Slapping his brother's back, she turned around, lifted her right hand and waved goodbye. "Tell Tetsuya that I'll be reporting that to Yui-chan" she giggled.

Keisuke just nodded back and walked away with a gigantic evil grin stamped on his face.

Miaka entered the apartment with a sigh, her smile suddenly turned into a sad one.

"Taka…"

The next day, Miaka and Yui decided to hang out at the nearby park. Yui cooked some food for them and she brought it with her while picking up Miaka at her apartment. They arrived at around 5pm, the park filled with sweet couples.

"A,Miaka…?" Yui suddenly whispered and pointed her finger to Miaka's right.

"Hmm?" Miaka replied as she follwere Yui's finger. Her eyes suddenly widened with what she saw.

"Anou..otoko wa…"

She saw a young man with hair like fire and seductive eyes flirting with a highschool girl on the second bench by the old sakura tree. He looked A LOT like Tasuki.

"T…Tasuki?" Miaka murmured.

Yui reached her hand to hold Miaka's arm. "Hey, you know very well that they can'texist in our world,right? It's just a coincidence. Come one, Let's go…" She pulled away Miaka towards the shade of the old sakura tree. They were only 5meters away from the stranger who looked like Tasuki.

Yui brought out the food she prepared a while ago and offered some to Miaka.

"Here, you go eat some now…"

Miaka absently grabbed the plate and tried to finish her food.

"What's the matter, Miaka? Lost your appetite? Come on…you're worrying me." Yui softly said. Miaka pushed away the plate and replied, "I'm so sorry Yui-chan. I just…"

Suddenly, a familiar melody popped out of nowhere. All of the people that were around the park heard it, too.

"There's a concert?" Yui asked.

"Maybe.." Miaka replied as she was chewing her last meatball. "Let's go and see!" She continued. There was a concert from a local teenage band. The band played lovely, romantic songs, which was really appropriate with the venue. Soon, the center of the park where the stage stands was filled with all sorts of couples. Yui fixed their things and transferred to a place where the view of the band was clear.

"If Taka was here, we're probably like those couples" she said.

"And me? The chaperon of my dearest bestfriend?…NICE." Yui replied, laughing. The night went well and soon the two of them were about to leave the park when…

"Wait!"

Miaka looked back and found the guy running from the darkness towards her. Yui pulled Miaka back but Miaka refused to follow Yui's actions.

"-Yes?" Miaka replied. The guy walked towards her and stood infront of the two ladies.

"I..umm…I was just..I just want to ask you if I can be your friend or something?"

"But.."

He shifted his weight on his right foot. "Well, if you're thinkin' bout that girl…no, she's not my gf…and I'm hoping that you're single,too..right?"

Miaka just stared there, not saying anything. Yui began to answer him back.

"My friend here, is enganged to a very wonderful man, thank you very much. Now, Miaka, let's go home now."

Miaka shook his head and whispered to Yui, "No, Yui. I'll be all right. He's my seishii and I know that. I feel Tasuki's presence in him. Just go on without me. I'll follow you soon."

Yui frowned, but knowing that she can't stop her bestfriend, she decided to move out and she went home alone.

"Erm…you 'kay?" he finally said after some time.

"Un. So, what were you saying?" Miaka replied.

"Uh…" the guy lifted his hand to offer it to Miaka. "But first, I'll introduce myself. I'm Kou Shun'u"

Miaka offered her hand to the guy. "I'm Yuuki Miaka. Yoroshiku."

"M..Miaka..ok." he murmured. "As I was saying, I just want to ask you out tomorrow. Not a date. Just a friendly meeting. I have to talk to you…get to know you better. There are a lot of things I have to tell you but I can't tell it now. You understand?" he continuously said. Miaka just nodded to let him know that she understood what he just said.

"Great! So..I'll see you tomorrow at 3pm..on the restaurant by the lake?"

"Sure." Miaka looked at her watch and pouted.

"I have to go now..my friend might kill me if I'll still b eon the street past 10."

"I understand…" he whispered as Miaka walked away from him. Miaka was about twenty steps away from him but he just snapped out of reality (because he couldn't stop thinking about Miaka) and shouted, "HEY! I DON'T HAVE YOUR CONTACT NUMBER AND ADD!"

Miaka shouted back, "I'LL BE THERE. DON'T WORRY..I can't give you my contact and add.." and with that she vanished.

She arrived home jus in time. She immediately opened the messages on the anwering machine, hoping to hear something about Taka.

Beep…beep…

"Miaka? It's Taka. How are you? Hope you're doin fine. I just have to tell you that I'll be comin home next week. Can't wait to see you again. Take Care of yourself. Aishiteiru."

Miaka's heart leapt with joy when she heard what Taka left on the phone. She can't wait for Taka's coming home from China after being there for about a year.

_But how about Kou Shun'u?_

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**Ayabarnette: heheheh….actually..i hope I can type it here asap…**

**But im grounded from using the pc…huwaaahh! Starting tom! Not fair xX**


	2. And then I touched You

**DISCLAIMER: these characters are not mine..they're Yuu Watase's.. he he he.**

**Suzakynotennyo: WAHAHHAA! MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT TT**

**LEMME SEE…I'LL TRY TO CONTINUE IT THIS TIME…HERE GOES…**

CHAPTER 1: And then I touched you 

Miaka woke up because of the ringing of the phone. She picked it up and heard Taka on the other line.

"Hai?" she lazily said.

"Miaka? You just woke up? Geez." He replied.

"Gomen ne. I can't sleep last night…" she apologized. And then something just hit her.

"Taka! Your were fired!" she suddenly gasped.

"No silly!" Taka laughed. "Why would I? See, the owner of the company gave me the highest position when we met. And it was really weird because He looked a lot like…" he didn't continue his sentence.

"He looked like?" Miaka asked.

"He..looked like Hotohori-sama." Taka continued. There was a moment of silence. But after a couple of minutes, Taka finally talked.

"Hey, Miaka..I'm sorry that I brought that up. I know how you miss everybody, but.."

"No Taka. It's all right. I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Miaka…" … "Umm, I have to go now. I have to continue my work. Call you again later..and, see you soon. Take care of yourself, ok? Wo Ai Ni."

"Un. Aishiteiru." And with that, they both hanged up on the phone.

Miaka thought about what Taka just said.

Hotohori? He's here? Just like Tasuki? But what if the rest are here? Why? How?

Her eyes led her straight for the clock…

"OH MY GOD! IT'S 11:30 already!"

She quickly ran towards the bathtub and took a bath. After that she wore a flowy skirt and pink tops. She fixed her hair in a half pony and carefully fixed the apartment before she left for the restaurant. She also called Yui to tell her that she'll be out for the whole afternoon.

Miaka arrived at the restaurant just before Kou did. She was simply sipping on some green tea and saw Kou coming. He went beside her and smiled.

"Glad to see ya here. Good afternoon." He nodded.

"Of course. A promise is a promise." Miaka giggled. Kou laughed as he lifted the menu.

"What do you want to eat, Miaka?It's my treat."

Miaka's eyes widened. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." He replied. He offered the menu list to Miaka and waited for a waitress to pass by their table. Miaka was scanning for a special dish but ended up ordering almost everything on the menu. Talk about Appetite.

Kou was just watching her, softly smirking as he saw how Miaka ate. Miaka didn't mind Kou watching her, but then she lifted her head to talk to Kou.

"Ummm….Kou…you're Chinese,right?" she suddenly asked. Kou just nodded in approval and said, "Sou. But I learned Japanese when I got here..around two years ago. I'm pretty good at it now."

Miaka held her chopsticks high and waved it in the air "YEAH! You don't sound like a Chinese guy at all..and you're inside a Japanese restaurant as well…cool." Kou rose his right eyebrow "You're weird."

Miaka laughed hilariously after that, but then something got her attention.

She suddenly stopped from laughing and stood up from her chair, leaned on the table, her right hand on the table to support her weight and her left hand reaching out to Kou's forehead. Kou just froze there, questioned.

"What? What's wrong?" he nervously asked.

"There's something on your forehead, Kou..let me just get it away from you." And her finger touched his forehead.

Kou's head suddenly felt like spinning and series of flashbacks embraced him. He saw Miaka in brown uniform; saw himself wearing black bandit clothes holding an iron fan that has the power to control fire upon his orders; of him catching the girl in front of her from falling; of him kissing Miaka by the lake…

And then he snapped back to reality.

"S….Suzaku no Miko?" he mumbled.

Miaka's eyes fluttered as she moved her head downwards to look at Kou.

"Tasuki?"

Kou went silent for a moment and then leaned on the table so that his face was only a couple of inches away from Miaka's.

"Mi..MIAKA! What in the world am I doin' here!" he exclaimed, finally capturing Tasuki's soul inside him.

Miaka went to Tasuki's side (not Kou, cause he already regained his memory) and hugged him. "OH TASUKI! I KNOW THAT'S YOU! I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE HERE!"

Almost everyone stopped from eating and turned their attention to Miaka.

"Shhh…"

Tasuki chuckled and suggested to Miaka that they should go now and go somewhere else where they could talk privately. Miaka agreed and finished her food. After that, Tasuki paid for the bill and they left the restaurant just in time for the sunset. The lake was pretty much elegant looking now, as the firey sun reflected on the water. Both of them walked towards the most serene part of the lake and sat on the huge rocks there.

"I was right about running after you last night." He confessed.

Miaka brushed her hair with her hand and watched the sunset.

"And I was right about meeting up with you. You know, Tasuki..I was really sad when Taka left me. And when I saw you, I remembered the Tasuki I used to be with in the book. And I was hoping that you really were Tasuki..and I was right."

Tasuki was about to hug Miaka now, but then he changed his mind.

"Heh, good thing I saw you and we met. That irresponsible brat left you and no one's there to protect you.." he gazed at Miaka's eyes only to find out that hey eyes were showing disappointment.

"Tasuki…I told you before..I don't like it when you speak about rude things at Taka."

Tasuki felt the hurt of making Miaka sad, so he apologized.

Miaka's cellphone suddenly beeped and she had to excuse herself from Tasuki. She walked towards the bushes and answered the phone. Keisuke was on the other line.

"Miaka! Where are you? Taka's been calling you all day long! I mean..afternoon. He said He couldn't go back next week."

Miaka suddenly felt a little bit confused. "What? Why? How?"

"Relax, Miaka. He couldn't go back here next week because by then he's already here…you understand? Darn, you're really slow."

Miaka pouted and then replied "Oniichan, hidoi! Anyway, I'm glad to hear that. I'll be seeing him tomorrow, then. Thanks for the info, niichan."

"W…Wait…you're not..excited about it?"

"Of course I am. Keisuke, I really have to go now. I'll be right there. Just wait for me,ok?" and then she hanged up. She turned to Tasuki, still holding her phone with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tasuki asked.

"Taka's coming home tomorrow." She replied.

"Great. So you could introduce me to him tomorrow and then we would be friends again just like the old times!" he cheerfully suggested.

Miaka shook her head in disapproval. "No, Tasuki. He'll get mad at me for 'meeting' with a stranger."

"but I am not! I'm Tasuki!" he protested.

"Yes, I know. But.." before she could finish her sentence, Tasuki reached out his arms to embrace her tightly in his arms.

"Don't worry..everything's gonna be ok. Trust me. I know him so well." He softly whispered in her ear.

Miaka closed her eyes and embraced Tasuki.

Oh, Tasuki… I wish you're right..I guess it's ok..and then we would be together..all of us..I'm going to find the other warriors.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**ayabarnette: he he he he….speechless…just R&R guys…thanks!**

**Mwuah mwuah!**


	3. Morning Sonata

DISCLAIMER: FUSHIGI YUUGI AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. YUU WATASE Owns ALL OF THESE….tnx nn

Suzakunotennyo: WAHAHAHAHAHA! Chapter Two coming up! Thanks for the Reviews bubbles nn (special mention!hahaha! hugs)

CHAPTER TWO: Morning Sonata

The day finally came when Taka was about to leave China. He was already inside the airplane, sitting by the airplane window and thinking about Miaka when…

"What do you mean you don't have my makeup with you?" screamed the girl on the aisle beside Taka's side. He turned around and saw a woman with long purple hair and model-like body frame scolding her companion. Taka began to scratch his head as the girl moved her way towards the seat on the left of Taka.

He followed every movement of the girl, still a question on his thought.

And then the girl felt that Taka was watching her so she stared at him in a snobby way and raised her voice, "What are you looking at?"

Taka, instead of getting mad at her, just smiled there, offering the seat to the girl. The girl instantly sat down and lifted a magazine to read.

Taka was still watching her. And he knew that there was something familiar about the girl beside her. Nuriko. Without realizing, he offered his hand to the girl and spoke.

"Hi. I'm Taka Sukunami. What's your name, Miss?"

The girl closed them magazine she was reading and tried to talk to him politely. "Hello…I'm-" but then the companion of the girl just behind their seat interrupted.

"Hey you! You can't talk to her like that! Leave her alone or else-"

"Or else what? You leave me alone!" the girl replied to the guy. She turned to Taka and apologized for the rudeness of her companion.

"I'm so sorry about my bodyguard. He's just playing dumb. Anyway, I'm Kourin. Nice to meet you."

"It's alright. Um..Kourin? You're going to Japan, too right?" Taka asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be having a photoshoot with Saihitei…"

"Saihitei? Saihitei Seishuku?" Taka said, his head spinning.

"Yeah. You don't know him? Like, he's the hottest model in Japan. Luckily, I was chosen to be his partner for the cover of this magazine's coming issue" she replied as she lifted her magazine and showed it to Taka.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just that…thet guy..he's…my boss." He responded.

Kourin suddenly freaked out and held Taka's shoulders.

"He's your boss? GOD! So you know him well!" she shrieked.

Taka had this weird look on his face. "Yeah. I just met up with him yesterday."

And the Kourin clapped her hands and pinched Taka's cheeks really hard.

"This is not a bad day after all! Cool!" she cheered, writing a number on a piece of tissue. (ooops.no paper there. Sorry.)

"Oh, here. Take this. It's my contact number. Just give me a call and I'll be very happy to here from you everything you know about Saihitei."

Taka just nodded and kept the tissue inside his pocket. Soon enough, the plane began to move and they were leaving China already.

**+FF: ARRIVAL OF THE PLANE TO TOKYO AIRPORT+**

"Whew. At last we're here!" Kourin rejoiced as her feet landed on Tokyo Soil.

"Hey,you.." she turned to her companion and pointed at the moving vehicle somewhere there in the back of the plane. "Go get my things and move..fast!"

The guy obeyed and he left Kourin behind. Kourin searched for Taka and found him walking towards the door of the airport building.

"Taka! Taka! Wait for me!" she shouted, running.

Taka turned around upon hearing Kourin's voice calling out his name and placed his things on his side. "Yes?"

Kourin was panting now, placing her left hand over her chest and breathing fast. " You…have…a girlfriend..right?" she asked.

"Fiancee." Taka corrected.

"Oh. Great. Then I could meet up with her, right?"

"Sure. I'll tell her. I'll be calling you tonight. I know Miaka would be very happy when she finds out about this." He explained.

Kourin's eyes suddenly widened upon hearing the name 'Miaka'.

"M..Miaka?" she mumbled. Taka didn't hear what she said because it was really soft.

"I have to go now. My fiancee's waiting for me.." he turned his head towards the exit and saw Miaka waiting for him there.

He pointed his finger to where Miaka was standing.

"Oh! There she is!" he gladly exclaimed. Kourin looked at where Taka pointed his hand and saw a girl with brown hair, wearing a simple flesh clothes, waving to Taka with a big smile on her face.

"That's her?" she asked, walking towards Miaka. Taka followed Kourin.

Miaka soon found herself standing in front of a gorgeous lady. She was so shocked when she saw her and was really speechless.

"Miaka.. Hello there. Hope to chat with you soon." She whispered. With that she left, winking her left eye to Miaka before she totally vanished.

Taka called on Miaka's name and reached out his hand to Miaka's shoulder.

"Miaka..She looks familiar,ne?"

Miaka titled her head so she to have a full view of her lover's face.

With teary eyes, she replied "She looks a lot like Nuriko…And so was your boss…and Kou Shun'u.."

"Who's Kou Shun'u?"

Miaka helped Taka with his things and shook her head. "Nothing…or I'll just tell you later. Come on, let's go home. Everybody's waiting for your homecoming."

They left the airport and headed towards their apartment where everyone was waiting for them. Yui prepared some food for the party, Keisuke arranged some party stuff and Tetsuya brought some wine and beer for them. As soon as Taka opened the door, everyone shouted in delight

"WELCOME BACK TAKA!" and part poppers suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Taka was really happy that everyone prepared a party for his homecoming.

Right there, they all taked about what happened to their lives while they were apart. Taka told them about his boss, and the girl he met inside the plane.

Oh, before I forget..Miaka, Kourin wants to meet up with you sometime."

Miaka nodded as she munched on some blueberry cheesecake.

"Yeah..she told me that. Sure! I want to get in touch with her.."

_And then I would be able to know if she's the reincarnation of Nuriko! Yey!_

"So Taka, did you look for hot chicks for us?" Keisuke suddenly asked.

Tetsuya was turning red, hiding his face from Yui.

"YOU BAKA!" Yui screamed, trying to slap Tetsuya's face. All of them laughed. "How about that Kourin?" he suggested.

Keisuke stuck his tongue out "No way! I didn't even see her yet! I need a picture first! Hahaha!"

They parted all night long. But then around 10pm…

Taka's phone rang.

"Hai?"

Saihitei was on the other line.

"Sukunami Taka? What's happening there? Why so nosiy?"

Taka moved out of the noisy room and headed towards one corner of the apartment. "I'm so sorry, sir."

"No, it's ok. Kourin here, is with me. She told me you met up with her while you were coming home. And then we decided to have an appointment tomorrow. I want you and your wife to go to my house of lunch. I want to know about your life, and your wife's life. And, yes, Kourin wants to take your wife to the mall…"

"Sir- we're not yet married…" he shyly interrupted.

He heard Kourin in the background, trying to grab Saihitei's phone.

"Take her with you tomorrow! Can't wait! Bye!" Kourin shrieked.

"Ok." He replied.

Miaka walked towards Taka and held his hand. "Who's that?"

"My boss. He wants to meet up with me..and you..tomorrow. With Kourin"

Everyone inside the apartment heard what Taka said. And they were all cheering them up.

"WOW! THEN GO! IT'S A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE TO GET IN TOUCH WITH YOUR BOSS!"

Miaka agreed with them and rubbed her hand on Taka's arm tenderly.

"Yeah. Let's meet with them tomorrow. It would be fun."

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Ayabarnette: wahahahahhahahahahaha!suzaku seishiis are poppin out of the scene one by one…wahahaha! **

**REVIEWS PEOPLE! THANKS!**

**- Reviews inspires me to continue my work..so im counting on you!**


	4. The Urge to Have You

DISCLAIMER: FUSHIGI YUUGI AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. YUU WATASE OWNS THEM. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU. )

Suzakunotennyo: Here goes the third chapter nn yay! Again, thanks for the review, bubbles… hugs :)

CHAPTER 3 : The Urge to have you

The following day, the couple woke up early to prepare themselves for their appointment with Saihitei and Kourin. Then they left the apartment and looked for the house of Saihitei.

Saihitei's house was just near their apartment. It was a huge mansion- very serene and ancient looking. Miaka beamed at Taka.

"Here we go.." and with that they called on for someone to open the gate. A young maid opened the gate for the couple and led them inside the house. There, they found Saihitei and Kourin talking to each other. Miaka stepped in first, but then she accidentally tripped on the floor and everyone's head turned to face her. Taka lend a hand to Miaka and helped her to stand up.

"Ooooppps. I'm so sorry." Miaka apologized. Taka was just silent, walking behind Miaka and looking at Saihitei with a discomfited look on his face. The other couple invited Miaka and Taka to sit beside them.

"I'm glad that Miaka's here" Kourin exclaimed, giggling. Saihitei smiled at Miaka upon noticing her staring at him in a bewildered way.

"Nice to meet you, dear…"

"Miaka Yuuki." She answered.

Saihitei nodded and turned to Taka. "Feel free to roam around my house. It may seem like a mansion, but I amn the only one who lives here- and my servants."

Kourin gazed at Miaka minute by minute, trying to hold her curious mind on Miaka and Taka. The two guys talked about work, and Kourin soon got tired of the topic and pulled Miaka away from the room by her shirt.

"Anou…" Miaka whispered, fixing her shirt.

"Shhh…ne, Miakachan..let's go shoppin'..leave them alone..come on" and then she signaled her companion to assist them towards her car.

They were instantly out of Saihitei's place, Saihitei tooo late to notice that they were already gone.

"Kourin!" he suddenly said.

Taka looked around to find Miaka and Kourin gone. Sweat came out of his face.

"That stubborn woman..I didn't even get the chance to talk to your wife!"

Taka grabbed a teacup and sipped some tea. "Girls will always be girls. No problem with that, sir. We'll just visit you some time if you want to."

Saihitei closed his eyes and sighed.

KOURIN AND MIAKA'S SIDE+

Kourin skipped towards a fancy shop and invited Miaka to come with her. Miaka followed her and studied the environment around her.

"Woah..these clothes are so beautiful" she said, awed. Kourin was now trying on some clothes to wear.

"My dumb servant failed to bring my clothes so I have to shop for new ones for my photoshoot..hhmmm…if you like some clothes there, go try it on and I'll be the one who'll pay for it" she said.

Miaka walked towards the dressing room so she could talk to Kourin.

"But they're so expensive.." she replied, her eyes watching the clothes come in and out of the room.

"It's alright..besides, I invited you here, right? So it's my treat. No worries." Kourin finally came out of the room. She finally chose which clothes to wear for the photo shoot. She offered some cash to the cashier and they fled from the shop. Miaka still examined the mall.

"It's been a long time since I went out to shop." She sighed. Teens suddenly appeared from all corners towards Kourin, shrieking.

"My, my..Am I this famous here? Ho ho ho.." Kourin chuckled.

Miaka whispered to Kourin that she'll be waiting for her on the bench by the coffee shop.

"Ok, I'm so sorry that I have to sign some autographs, Miaka-chan." Kourin apologized. Miaka smiled at Kourin and made her way out of the growing circle around Kourin. She sat on the bench and watched Kourin as Kourin tried to sign all of the demanding fans' autograph books.

Suddenly, a man wearing black leather and jeans sat beside her. Miaka didn't notice who was it, for she was too busy watching Kourin. And then the guy leaned down to face Miaka.

"Hey" he said.

Miaka, shocked, turned to face the guy beside her. It was Tasuki.

"Tasuki!"

Tasuki then smirked and looked at where Kourin was.

"So, you found Nuriko as well? Did you mention my name to Taka?"

Miaka shook her head. "Nuriko haven't regained her memory yet, as well as Hotohori. And..I haven't told Taka about you yet."

Tasuki glared at her. "You haven't? I see.." and then he lifted his hand to brush Miaka's hair. Miaka was a little bit uncomfortable with his presence and tried to push Tasuki's hand away from her.

"Onegai..dame yo." Miaka pleaded.

Tasuki came closer to Miaka and inhaled her sweet fragrance.

"Shhh..don't be shy.." he whispered.

Fortunately, Kourin suddenly went to where Miaka was and Tasuki moved away from Miaka. Kourin stood infron of Miaka and apologized.

"Sorry that it took so long." She fixed her eyes to Tasuki.

"Miaka, who is he?"

"Ta…Kou Shun'u. My friend." Miaka replied. Tasuki offered his hand to Kourin introduced himself. Kourin did the same.

"Do you want to come with us?" Kourin asked Tasuki. Tasuki shook his head.

"You guys move along. It just so happen that I saw Miaka here. I'll be doin my business now. Bye." And then he left.

Miaka watched Tasuki walk away from them with a question in her eyes.

"He's weird…" Kourin whispered to Miaka. Miaka excused herself from Kourin so that she could follow Tasuki. She ran towards Tasuki and grabbed his back. Panting, she gently talked to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Tasuki froze. "Nah..I'll just wait until their memories are back. It would be rude to pop out of nowhere and force them to regain their memories."

"I can't stand them not knowing who they really are. I might do something improper…" he added.

"What do you mean?" Miaka uttered.

Tasuki pulled Miaka away from the crowd and led her to a secluded area. His eyes showed pure compassion and love.

"Miaka.." and then he pushed Miaka against the wall and he kissed her gently. Miaka didn't know what to do and tried to whimper.

"Ta…" and then she placed her hands on Tasuki's chest and she tried to push him away from her. But Tasuki was too strong for her. He grabbed Miaka's hands placed them over Miaka's head. His other hand he used to support his weight against the wall and against Miaka.

"I've been waitin for this moment.." he whispered in her ears.

"MIAKACHAN!"

Tasuki and Miaka heard Kourin. So Tasuki was forced to stop what he was doing and let Miaka go. But before that, he apologized to Miaka.

"It's alright…" Miaka replied. Tasuki clenched his fist and was a little bit irritated at what he just did.

"I..just.." was what Tasuki lamented.

Miaka titled her head and smiled.

"You did this before..I know you didn't mean to do that. So don't be angry at yourself." Miaka uttered.

"I have to go now, Kourin is looking for me. Might as well meet again, shall we?Tasuki? Next time, with everyone?" she implied. Tasuki placed his hands in his pockets.

"Ok..Take Care.and I'm sorry, again."

Miaka waved her hand and leaped out of the dark area where she came from so Kourin could find her. Kourin hugged her tightly as soon as she found Miaka, worried.

"Your fiancee'll kill me if anything happens to you..let's go back there.."

Miaka nodded and the two girls proceeded to the parking lot so they could go back to Saihitei's house where the two gentlemen were already waiting for their return.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Ayabarnette: sorry about that :sweatdrop: he he he he nn

I couldn't type some lemony things cause my dad's here..wahaha…I'll probably do that next time…R&r PEOPLE!thanks!


	5. Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Huwaaah 

Suzakunotennyo: sorry it took so long…I ws soo busy xX gomen nasai!

CHAPTER 4: CONFESSIONS 

Miaka and Kourin found themselves sitting beside each other, talking to Hotohori, apologizing. Kourin defended Miaka for she was the one responsible for it anyway. Taka was just sitting there, silent and he seemed to be tired. Hotohori shifted the topic and went on with Miaka. He was asking Miaka a lot of questions like "How did you meet Taka?" Miaka and the others chatted about many things, but of course, the couple should get home because it was getting dark already.

"Thank you sir, for inviting us here" Taka said.

"Sure." Hotohori replied, looking at Kourin, he added, "I apologize for my friend's behavior." Korin sticked her tongue out and rolled her eyes.

**+ FORWARD+**

As soon as the couple arrived home, Taka went to the sofa to lie down. Miaka followed him, sat at the foot of the sofa, rested her arms on the space near Taka's face and apologized.

"Taka, I'm sorry for what I did a while ago. Are you mad at me?"

Taka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Miaka, it's all right. I'm fine. And I'm not mad at you. Why should I?"

Miaka lifted her hand to rush Taka's hair and to softly cup his face.

"Sou ka? Yokatta."

Taka opened his eyes to gaze at Miaka's. " Miaka, I'm just tired. Saihitei made me join hi with his sword fighting practice while you and Kourin were still gone. Plus, we also talked about business. Really, I'm just tired." He tried to talks some more, but his eyes fluttered and he fell asleep. Miaka understood him, though. And she was pretty glad that Taka's not angry with her.

"Oyasumi, Taka. Aishiteiru."

And then she moved out of the living room towards the kitchen to find some food. She grabbed some potato chips and headed back to the living room to watch TV. And then, the news suddenly came out.

The news was about Japan's representative for the World Youth's Education Org. The newscaster was mentioning the name of the highschool student, who happends to be a young man. A picture of a handsome young lad with green eyes and light colored hair appeared on the top right corner of the screen. Miaka stared at it carefully, her eyes widened.

"CHIRIKO!"

Taka was awakened because of that and he rubbed his eyes and looked at the television screen to find a grown up Chiriko's picture. He sat down and bent down to Miaka.

"The seishiis are really here. Miaka, you know what to do right?"

Miaka nodded and titled her head to kiss Taka's cheek.

"Let's go find them tomorrow. We need some rest. Let's go to sleep." Taka whispered. Then the two of them went to bed after they finished eating, showering and brushing their teeth.

The next day, Miaka found herself alone inside the apartment. So she rushed to the phone and called for her onichan.

"Moshi moshi?" Keisuke answered.

"Onichan! Taka's gone! Do you know where he is right now?"

"Oh yeah. He said that you take care of yourself…he's fine and he'll be going home after he finishes something. A present, I think." Keisuke replied.

"Oh. I see…I thought he left to China again. He was mentioning about work last night." Miaka alleged, sighing in relief.

"Aww…you baka. Don't worry so much! Maybe that's the reason why you're not pregnant til now.Mou." Keisuke teased. Miaka blushed on the other line and bit her lips.

"Onichan no baka!" she yelled.

"Hahahaha! Just kiddin'! Ah! One more thing. Kourin'll visit you there. " he added.

"Kourin?"

"Yeah. She seems to like you a lot..that's what Taka told me before he left your apartment."

Miaka smiled and remembered Chiriko. And Tasuki. Nuriko. Hotohori.

"Ne, nichan. Arigatou for everything."

"Heh. No prob. If you'll be needing my help, I'm just a call away." Then Keisuke put down the phone.

Miaka fixed herself and cooked lunch. She prepared everything for Kourin. She was just in time because Kourin arrived right before lunch.

"Miakachan! I'm soo glad that I have this opportunity to visit you!" Kourin exclaimed, hugging Miaka as she entered the apartment.

"Hi! Welcome..oh..please feel free to roam around and stuff. I'll go fix something..wait for me ok?"

Kourin stepped inside and looked around the apartment. She saw a table where Miaka and Taka keep their pictures, and she carefully looked at them. Miaka was really happy inside those pictures. And she felt the gladness overwhelm inside her heart, too.

"Kourin?"

Kourin turned around and saw Miaka carrying a pitcher. She led Kourin towards the dining room and they ate lunch. They were having a girlie talk while they were eating, creating a lovely friendship between the two. So, after that, they headed towards the balcony.

Miaka remembered Nuriko when she first met him. Nuriko was still feminine and he really hated her. She didn't realize that she was watching Kourin for quite a long time now, and Kourin raised an eyebrow. "Hey? You ok?" Kourin asked.

Miaka's eyes fluttered and shook her head. "Um..yeah..sorry…I was just thinking about something."

Kourin leaned on the wall. "Hmm? About?"

Then Miaka walked towards her, cupped Kourin's face and closed her eyes.

"Just close your eyes. I'm going to try something."

With that, Kourin obeyed and closed her eyes as well.

Miaka was continuing from remembering her happy moments with Nuriko, hoping that it would help her regain the memory of her beloved Nuriko.

"Nuriko..please come back to me. I need you. Everyone." Miaka murmured.

Kourin was pretty nervous about what Miaka was doing. But as soon as she relaxed her body, she felt herself become paralyzed, and some kind of electric energy flowed out of Miaka's fingers.

Kourin tried to move away from Miaka. But she couldn't move. And then with a blink of an eye, she found herself floating in mid air. She was floating above an ancient city of China. And then her body flew towards a building inside the castle. And she found a young Miaka running towards a room. And she found a young Taka wrapped in ropes. She watched closely and found a girl who looked just like her. Confused, she went closer to that person and touched her face. Evryone from that place seemed to not see her and she was beginning to freak out. She was even shouting for Miaka and taka's names. But noone answered back.

It was like..she was watching a movie. The scenes were now moving faster and faster, focusing on the younger Miaka, and a young Saihitei, young Taka, her look-a-like, the red haired guy she saw with Miaka at the mall, a cute little boy, a weird looking monk and man with a cat. Everything moved so fast, yet Kourin understood them all. It's as if she was there when that happened. Her heart started to beat faster and faster as well. And then it slowed down with the sight of her look-a-like, now with men's clothes, badly wounded and perhaps dying now, in the middle of a snomy mountain trying to lift a hug boulder. Kourin felt her tears flowing down on her cheeks when she heard the person infront of her scream, calling out Miaka's name.

"M…MIAKA!" Kourin screamed. Everything went black after that. And she opened her eyes. She found Miaka's eyes open slowly , too.

"Welcome back, Nuriko." Miaka whispered.

Nuriko ( hehehe..regained the memory!yey!) held Miaka's hands and smiled back.

There was a moment of silence.

"AHHN! I'M A WOMAN NOW!YAY!" she cheered. She laughed hilariously.

"NU-RI-KO!" Miaka said, clearing her throat.

"Oh! Hmm! Miakachan!" Nuriko shrieked, hugging Miaka tighter.

Miaka was happy that what she did was right. The miko always has the connection wit her seishiis no matter what happens. That's it. Now she knew. It would probably be easier for her to gaher her seishiis again.

But something troubled her. And she began to confide to Nuriko.

"Nuriko…I have to tell you something"

Nuriko pushed Miaka back, still holding her by the shoulders.

"I….I think I'm going to lose Taka. Or the other way around." She confessed.

Nuriko frowned. "Eh? Why?"

"Anou.."

Nuriko was scanning Miaka's eyes and by the look of it found out instantly the problem.

"Tasuki."

Miaka bowed her head.

"Mou, Miakachan. You're confusing me. Look. Taka loves you so much. And you love him right?"

"Yeah. But I think I'm falling for Tasuki already."

"Oh that bastard! Now I know!"

"Know what?"

"He's seducing you to get you from Taka."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I have to look after you. This will be between you and me."

Nuriko looked away, thinking.

"But right now, we have to help the others regain their memory. Hotohori-sama. I'll help you with it, so don't worry."

There was a knock on the door and the two girls turned to face the door.

"Come in" Miaka yelled.

Taka came in, smiling.

"I'm home..Miaka.." and he saw Nuriko standing beside Miaka at the balcony.

Nuriko moved towards Taka to give him a big hug.

"TAMACHAN!" she hugged Taka so tight that Taka was choking.

Then Taka pointed at Nuriko. "YOU…YOU'RE BACK!" he said in a childish way.

Nuriko was nodding and waved her hand in the air. "Well.."

Miaka tapped Taka's shoulder. "Taka.."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**AYABARNETTE: SORRY TO CUT THIS SHORT..NN**

**REVIEWS GUYS! THANKS!**


	6. My love for the other Seishiis

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything.period. tan-dan! 

**Suzakunotennyo: har har..honestly, I don't know how'll I continue the fic..but….ok ok _sighs_ good luck to me…_takes a deep breath…._**

CHAPTER 5 My love for the other Seishiis 

Miaka grabbed Taka's arm and bit her lower lip. "Taka. I found Tasuki long before you went back here." She confessed.

Taka's eyes blinked. "Really? Why didn't you tell me that? I looked everywhere to find them."

Nuriko interrupted "so that's why you're gone…did you find them?"

Taka nooded. "Yeah, Chiriko..he's residing somewhere near our place. Mitsukake, he's volunteer doctor who looks after an orphanage somewhere in Kawagoe. Chichiri..i couldn't find him..yet."

Nuriko clapped her hands in delight. "Well..only one seishii to go! This is really lovely! Oh Miaka..I can't wait to see them again!"

Miaka glowered, asking "But…did you ever think of why did you guys go here in my world? Suzaku didn't allow you guys to join us here, right?"

Nuriko placed her hands on her waist. "Hidoi! You don't like us here? Mou.."

Miaka shook her head. "No..it's just that…it's pretty weird."

"Then we should go to Chiriko now, to find the answers.- Nuriko, you really don't have an idea about this?" Taka exclaimed.

Nuriko shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. "Uhm, wait a sec..I need to eat first…haha"

Miaka and Taka looked at each other and chuckled. They walked towards the kitchen to join Nuriko.

"Go on, Nuriko. Eat some more.." Taka teased. Nuriko stopped from eating the steak and gulped some red wine.

"Hey…at least I could probably recall something!" she answered.

Miaka leaned on the dining table, watching Nuriko with a smile. "Ok..go on.."

Nuriko slapped the table and leaned forward,too.

"Hm. Now I think I'm beginning to pick up something..yeah… Suzaku…he sent us here…to protect you."

"But why?" Taka asked.

"I guess he did that to set us free. Suzaku's the god of love right? He probably couldn't stand to see his own miko living without her beloved ones." Nuriko grinned.

"Suzaku's being nice! But that means…the book's not going to have its suzaku side anymore? How would the future miko summon Suzaku if the seishiis are here?"

"That I do not know." Nuriko pointed out. She brushed her hair and took a deep breath.

"Let's go to Hotohori and the others now." She continued.

The couple nodded and they decided to move out of the apartment right away. They headed towards Saihitei's place first, for it was just a few blocks away.

Fortunately, Saihitei was in his house, relaxing. Miaka was fidgeting, and Nuriko noticed the nervousness in Miaka's gestures. So she patted her back and gave her a thumbs-up. Taka moved in first, then Miaka and followed by Nuriko. They all tried to hide their anticipated thoughts of having Hotohori back to them. Saihitei welcomed them with a warm smile.

"What made you guys to go here?" Saihitei asked.

Miaka looked at Nuriko. "I..I was just.."

"Miaka wants to talk to you in private." Nuriko continued. Taka just watched them, silent.

"Oh. Ok. What's the matter, Miaka?" he said.

Miaka stood up and told Saihitei to go to the garden with her. Nuriko made a peace sign to Miaka when Saihitei turned his back to Nuriko and Taka. And Taka was telling Miaka "Good luck" through his eyes.

Saihitei followed Miaka into the garden, and then they found a nice place by the maple tree. Miaka sat dawn on one of the bench there and she offered a space to Saihitei. Saihitei shook his head and told her that he's going to remain standing up.

Miaka then started to talk "Saihitei, did you ever have this feeling of recalling some things which are sorta..confusing to you cause you couldn't cope up with it yet you felt like it's part of you? Something like a past life?"

Saihitei raised his eyebrow "How did you know that?"

"That's not important." Miaka replied, standing up to face Saihitei.

"You…I've had dreams about you when I was still a child.." Saihitei confessed.

Hopeful that she would finally regain the memory of her seishii, Hotohori, Miaka cupped Saihitei's face just like what she did to Nuriko and her tears began to fall down. She was begging Hotohori to wake up. And then something came into her. The Hotohori she knew loved her so dearly. Maybe if she would kiss him, just one kiss, he would retain his memory. So she gulped down and kissed Saihitei on his lips, a long and deep kiss. And as she was kissing Saihitei, her hopes of finding Hotohori deep inside Saihitei's heart was beginning to be fulfilled. Soon, Saihitei himself responded to her kiss. And he was moaning her name over and over again. Saihitei on the other hand, was seeing his childhood dreams. Somewhere in his heart he could feel the emptiness, but little by little it's been filled by love by the one who was kissing him right there. Miaka.

"I've been waiting for this moment to feel your love, Miaka" he began to mumble.

Miaka's eyes fluttered and she held onto Hotohori's shoulders, her hands shaky because of mixed emotions. She couldn't help it but to instantly hug Hotohori. Hotohori hugged her in response, his peaceful face smiling. He was caressing Miaka's hair and holds her tightly.

"It's been a long time, Miaka." He said.

Miaka agreed with him and nodded in response. She was blushing now, but she didn't mind it. All she cared about was she was with her Hotohori again. Finally. And there were four seishiis and three more to go. With a deep sigh, she released her entwined hands from Hotohori's and wiped her tears dry. Hotohori titled his head and wiped the lingering teardroplets on Miaka's quivering eyes.

"You're still a crybaby.." he chuckled. Then he stood up and offered his hand to Miaka.

"Let's go now. I'm sure Nuriko and Taka's waiting for my return."

So they made their way back to the receiving area. Nuriko and Taka were sure that Hotohori's back so they both stood up and offered a hug. Nuriko was smiling ever so widely and she was blinking her eyes.

"Ahhnn…Hotohori-sama! Okairinasai!" she giggled.

Hotohori hugged the two other seishiis and smiled back.

"I presume that you guys are still looking for the others."

Taka nodded. "Yes, your highness. I already found Chiriko and Mitsukake and Miaka found Tasuki. Chichiri's still nowhere to be found, I guess" he shrugged.

"Miakachan! Do you think Chichiri still has his psychic powers or something? Cause if he still has it, then probably we can gather our chis and call for him. Then he could go here for himself!" Nuriko suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea. But for now, I'll take care of the two warriors. Maybe after we've gathered the six seishiis, we can gather our chis and call for Chichiri." Hotohori answered.

Nuriko feld towards Hotohori and clinged to his masculine yet gentle arms.

"Oh gods! This is soo great!" Nuriko said.

"Save your energy for later, Nuriko…" then he looked at her chest and found out that she was a girl. "- Congratulations, then. You're a real woman now."

Nuriko leaped and waved her hands "hahaha! See!" she turned around and posed. "When you wish upon a star, you'll really get your dreams!"

Miaka giggled "but you are a star, Nuriko."

"Oh yeah!Well, the other star, I mean." She replied, snapping her fingers.

"But do remember that I am still more beautiful than you are, Nuriko" Hotohori exclaimed.

The three people laughed hilariously at what Hotohori said.

"You're such a vain guy…your highness…sweatdrop" Taka joked.

"Am I still entitled to be the emperor? I'm not an emperor now.." Hotohori asked.

"Iie. Hotohori, you're really lucky because you still have the power and wealth just like before. You were an emperor. You're still are. And you will always be our Emperor Hotohori" Miaka answered. Hotohori smiled gently to Miaka and took a deep breath.

"So….are we going to find them NOW?" Nuriko interrupted.

Everyone snapped back to reality.

"Yes, it is time." Hotohori replied. He softly held Miaka's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Go get Tasuki and bring him here." He turned to Nuriko.

"I'll look for Mitsukake, Nurko you're in charge of getting Chichiri. Taka, good luck with Chiriko."

"Hai." Everyone answered.

TO BE CONTINUED 

**Ayabarnette: SORRY GUYS FOR BEING SOO LATE….TTTT**


End file.
